Blossom's Shadow
by uchihakiriko
Summary: For years the Uchiha clan has been searching for the greatest treasure in the universe; the Ingykr stone. The power to control the universe lies in the hands of the key to the treasure, Haruno Sakura. She managed to evade their grasp, until now. SasuSaku


Blossom's Shadow

Blossom's Shadow

I'm lazy, I don't own Naruto, and I like cheese, and don't anger the dragons, for thou art crunchy, and taste good with ketchup.

No one can see me as I leap in the shadows.

" Where is she?"

" I don't know."

I grin, amused, and tighten my mask.

" What do you mean you don't know? If we want to kill her, then we have to know where she is!" The voice screeches.

" I'm so sorry, my lord!"

" Find her."

My face tightens as I instinctively put my hand over my sword's sheath. A dark hair man jumps in front of me, and I giggle.

" This is no laughing matter, girl."

" Then why am I laughing?"

" You tell me."

" Because I find if amusing you're trying to kill an innocent little girl," I say, using my sweetest voice. I can hear the man grunt.

" This is not my choice. I need to kill you."

" Or do you?" I laugh. The man frowns, and in a split second, he's charging towards me. I don't care, because not only have I given him something to think about, but also I can also easily overtake him. In an even shorter time, my sword is out of its sheath and is pointing towards the man's neck. The man freezes. The sword gleams, both black and white in the moonlight. I sigh before taking him out.

" I'm sorry."

I look into my reflection in the water before whirling around and throwing a kunai at the tree behind me. It lands on a knothole. I walk over, tearing it out. I cry out softly remembering what this tree is surrounded by. Small mounds of dirt cover the hidden holes around this grand tree.

My dead family.

I would avenge them, but I don't know who killed them. My whole body shivers involuntary, and I feel weak.

--_Flashback--_

" _Good morning, ma!" A small, young girl leapt down the stairs, expecting to see her family's shining faces. The first thing she saw, however, was something red, and oozing off of the walls. Her face froze. She immediately ran into the nearest room and let out a small cry. Bodies lay all over the floor and furniture, covered in blood and a mix of weapons. The girl ran up to them and began trying to heal them, a weak, green light emitting from her hands. No use. They were dead. It took a while for this to kick in, and even longer for her to register what had happened. She flung herself onto their bodies, sobbing, not caring about the blood staining her clothes. Her pink hair shook as she cried. She heard a small noise, however, and her head immediately shot up. Slowly tiptoeing, she managed to see someone outside the window, before she fainted._

_Red eyes._

_--End Flashback--_

I know that there is only one clan with eyes of that kind of intensity. The Uchiha clan, famous for their prestigious _Sharingan_. But who? And now, they were wiped out. The only one left was the snotty village heartthrob, and he couldn't have done it. I pull on my hitai-ate and walked out of the forest. As I walk towards the academy, I find Ino, and we begin walking together.

" Hey, forehead!"  
" Hey, pig." I let out small smirk before I let her continue to talk.

" I heard we're getting divided into cells today! I hope I end up in the same cell as Sasuke-kun!" She laughs giddily.

" I hope I don't end up with him." I frown.

" What? Forehead, you're crazy! Every single girl in the whole village loves him, I swear! You are so weird!"

" I don't have time for things like that." I say simply.

" You are so cold, Forehead." Ino whines, and is silent for the rest of the way. Although she seems naïve, I envy her. I envy her carelessness, and the fact that she doesn't know what I know, that she hasn't been through what I have, that she hasn't seen as much _death_ I have. We enter the academy. I take a random seat, and end up sitting next to… damn…

Uchiha Sasuke. I glare at him, and eventually he turns towards me.

" What are you doing?" He asks coldly.

" Wishing you didn't exist." I reply in the same voice. I can feel his gaze harden even more.

" I didn't do anything to you."

" But your clan did." I say, and say nothing more, leaving him to ponder those words. He does, for a moment, and is about to say something, when my friend Naruto pops in.

" Hey, Sakura!" He grins. " Is Sasuke-baka bothering you? I'll beat him up for you, if you want." I chuckle lightly, and smile.

" I'm fine." Sasuke looks at me, but turns his attention to Iruka-sensei as he starts speaking;

" You are going to be put into three man cells." I hear. I can also hear Sasuke mutter, "That sounds like two too many." Tch. Typical Sasuke, thinking he's better than anyone else. I could probably beat him in half a second, especially after what happened after-

" Uchiha Sasuke, er… Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka says nervously. Everytime someone tries to say my full name, they're all left at loss for words, because they don't know what clan I belong to. I find it sad, yet amusing. I have to keep my identity for secret, at least for now. Naruto is cheering because I'm on his team, and all of a sudden it hits him that Sasuke is on his team as well.

" Iruka-sensei, why am I stuck with a loser like _him_?" He points towards the raven-haired boy, and Iruka sighs. Now he's explaining things to Naruto. I ignore it, and instead look out a window. I plan on practicing my healing abilities after this. I excel in chakra control, aim, techniques, and other weapons, so I feel I can improve on my healing, and maybe… maybe next time, save someone's life, without standing there, watching them suffer…

Like what happened with my clan.

My name is Sakura, and I am the last of the Haruno clan.

I'm HORRIBLE at suspenseful stuff! Any tips? O.0

R&R… I guess…


End file.
